moviesfandomcom-20200222-history
Winnie the Pooh and the Honey Tree/Transcript
This could be the room of any young boy, but it just happens to belong to a boy named Christopher Robin. Like most small boys Christopher Robin has toy animals to play with, and they all live together in a wonderful world of make-believe. But his best friend is a bear called Winnie the Pooh or Pooh for short. Now Pooh had some very unusual adventures and they all happened right here in the Hundred Acre Wood. Deep in the hundred acre wood where Christopher Robin plays You'll find the enchanted neighborhood of Christopher's childhood days A donkey named Eeyore is his friend and Kanga and little Roo and Tigger too There's Rabbit and Piglet and there's Owl, but most of all Winnie the Pooh Winnie the Pooh Winnie the Pooh Tubby little cubby all stuffed with fluff He's Winnie the Pooh Winnie the Pooh Willy nilly silly old bear Winnie the Pooh (pooh) Winnie the Pooh (pooh) Tubby little cubby all stuffed with fluff He's Winnie the Pooh Winnie the Pooh Willy nilly silly old bear Winnie the Pooh lived in this enchanted forest under the name of Sanders, which means he had the name over the door in gold letters, and he lived under it. Now when Pooh heard his Pooh-coo clock (pooh-coo, pooh-coo, pooh-coo, pooh-coo, pooh-coo, pooh-coo, pooh-coo, pooh-coo) he knew it was time for something, but he was a bear of very little brain, so when he thought he thought in the most thoughtful way he could think. Haven't thought of anything, have you? No, neither have I. Think, think, think. Oh, yes. Time for my stoutness exercise. Up, down, up When I up, down, touch the ground It puts me in the mood, Up, down touch the ground In the mood (smack, smack) for food, I am stout, round and I have found, Speaking poundage wise, I improve my appetite When I exercise. Oh, stuff and fluff, that's better, thank you, now where was I? Oh yes, I'm rumbly in my tumbly. Time for something sweet. I am short, fat and proud of that, And so with all my might I up, down, up, down to My appetite's delight! While I up, down, touch the ground, I think of things to chew, (Mmm, like honey, milk, and chocolate) With a hefty happy appetite, I'm a hefty happy Pooh. With a hefty happy appetite, He's a hefty happy Pooh Oh, bother! Empty again! Only the sticky part's left. (Bizzzzz, Buzzzzzz) That buzzing noise means something, and the only reason for making a buzzing-noise that I know of is because you're a bee! And the only reason for being a bee is to make honey! And the only reason for making honey is so I can eat it. And so Winnie the Pooh climbed the honey tree. He climbed and he climbed and he climbed, and as he climbed he hummed a little hum. And I call it my rumbly and my tumbly song. Yes, and it went something like this: Hum dum de dum, hum dum de dum, I'm so rumbly in my tumbly, Time to munch an early luncheon, Hum de dum dum dum It's the tasteful thing to do Be it 10 or 12 or 2 For anytime is food time When you set your clock on Pooh time You know that bears love honey And I'm a Pooh bear So I do care And so I'll climb there I'm so rumbly in my tumbly, Time for something, for something... sweet... to eat! If only I hadn't... You see, what I meant to do... It all comes, I suppose of... liking honey so much. Oh, bother. Winnie the Pooh crawled out of the gorse-bush, brushed the prickles from his nose and began to think again. Think, think, think. And the first person he thought of was -Winnie the Pooh? - No, Christopher Robin! Oh. Christopher Robin lived in another part of the forest, where he could be near his friends and help them with their problems. On this summer day, gloomy old Eeyore being stuffed with saw-dust had lost his tail again. Eeyore, this won't hurt. Never does. Ooh, heh, heh. There now! Did I get your tail on properly Eeyore? No matter. Most likely lose it again anyway. Owl It is my considered opinion that Eeyore's tail should be placed a trifle to the a... right. Kanga Now, if you would ask me, I think it just a wee bit... Roo South! Kanga No, no. North, dear. Robin Cheer up, Eeyore! Don't be so gloomy! Try swishing it. (Swish, swish, swish, swish, swish) Owl It worked, it worked! Roo Oh Goody! Hooray! Eeyore Thanks. It's not much of a tail, but I'm sort of attached to it. Pooh Good morning, Christopher Robin! Oh, good morning, Winnie the Pooh! Kanga Good morning, Pooh Bear! Roo Good morning, Pooh Bear! Eeyore If it is a good morning, which I doubt. Robin What are you looking for Pooh Bear? I just said to myself coming along thinking and wondering if you had such a thing as a umm, such a thing Christopher Robin, as a balloon about you? What do you want a balloon for Pooh? Psst! Honey. But Pooh you don't get honey with a balloon! I do. How? I just fly like a bee, up to the honey tree, see! But, just a minute! You can't fool the bees that way. You'll see. Now would you be so kind as to pull me to a muddy place of which I know of. So Christopher Robin pulled Winnie the Pooh to the very muddy place. And Pooh rolled and rolled until he was black all over. There, now. Isn't this a clever disguise? What are you supposed to be? A little black rain cloud, of course. Hmmm. Silly old bear. Now would you aim me at the bees, please? Careful, Pooh! Hold on tight. Yes. Four, Yes. Three, Yes. Two, Yes. One! I'm just a little black rain cloud Hovering under the honey tree, I'm only a little black rain cloud, Pay no attention to little me. Ev'ryone knows that a rain cloud Never eats honey, no, not a nip, I'm just floating around over the ground Wondering where I will drip. Christopher Robin! I think the bees S-U-S-P-E-C-T something. Perhaps they think you're after their honey? Why it maybe that. You never can tell with bees. I'm not a hungry old Pooh cloud I'm just a little black honey cloud, Christopher Robin! I think it would help with this deception if you would get, kind of open, your umbrella and say: Tut-tut, it looks like rain. Tut-tut, it looks like rain, Tut-tut, it looks like rain. Ooooh. Christopher Robin, I have come to a very important decision. These are the wrong sorts of bees. Excuse me please, bees. Christopher Robin! Oh, bother. I think I shall come down. I'll catch you Pooh! Ohhh. Hurry. Come on! A bee. Help! Christopher! Christopher Robin, you never can tell with bees. Narrator Now Pooh was not the sort to give up easily. When he put his mind to honey, he stuck to it. Now honey rhymes with bunny, and bunny rhymes with...a... Rabbit? I like Rabbit, because he uses short easy words like "How about lunch?" and "Help yourself, Pooh" Rabbit Pooh? Lunch? Oh, no, not again. Oh my, oh my, oh my goodness gracious! Is anybody at home? "What I said was, 'Is anyone at home?' No. Bother. Isn't there anyone here at all? Nobody. Somebody's there, because somebody must have said "nobody". Oh Rabbit isn't that you? Noooo. But isn't that Rabbit's voice? I don't think so, it isn't meant to be. Hallo, Rabbit! Oh, oh, hello Pooh Bear. Uh... Pooh Bear? A, uh...uh...What a pleasant surprise! Uh, uh... how about lunch? Oh, thank you Rabbit. And help yourself, Pooh. Would you like condensed milk, or honey on your bread? Both. But, never mind the bread, please. Just a small helping, if you please? There you are. Is a... something wrong? Well, I didn't mean a little larger small helping. But perhaps you'd save time if you took a whole jar. Thank you Rabbit. So Pooh ate, and ate, and ate, and ate, and ate, and ate, and ate, and ate... and ATE! Until at last he said to Rabbit in a rather sticky voice: I must be going now it's almost time for supper. Good bye, Rabbit. Well, good bye, if you're sure you won't have any more. Is there any more? No, there isn't. I thought not. Oh, oh, oooo help and bother. I'm stuck. Oh, dear, oh gracious, well, it all comes from eating too much. Oh it all comes of not having front doors big enough. Oh dear, it's no use, there's only one thing to do, I'll get Christopher Robin. Oh, dear, oh dear, oh dear, oh my, heavens to Betsy. Well, if it isn't Pooh Bear. Oh hallo Owl. Splendid day... to be up and about one's business... Oh, I say, are you stuck? No, no, just resting and thinking and humming to myself. You, sir, are stuck. A wedged bear in a great tightness. In a word, irremovable. Now obviously this situation calls for an expert. Somebody call for excavation expert? I'm not in the book, but I'm at your service. Gopher's the name. Here's my card. What's your problem? Yes, yes, yes, yes. It seems the entrance to Rabbit's domicile is impassable. To be exact, plugged. And you want me to dig it out? Precisely, I say, it's over here my good fellow. Fist thing to be done is get rid of that bear. He's gumming up the whole project. Dash it all, he is the project. Umm... Hard digging, might hit bedrock, danger can happen, risky. Needs planks for bracing. Big job, take two, three days. Three days? What about lunches? No problem, I always go home for lunch. Oh, this will run into money. I say, how much Er, do the job for hourly wage, plus cover material plus overtime plus 10 percent. And your estimate? Can't give you an estimate, too risky. Blast it all. Good id! Will dynamite, save time. What's the charge? The charge? Oh, about seven sticks of dynamite. Oh no no no, the cost, the charge in money? No charge account, I work strictly cash. Obviously, but I should think... Well I can't stand around lollygaging all day, I've got a tight schedule...Think it over. Let me know. You've got my card. I'm not in the book, you know. Oh dash it all, he's gone. Pooh After all, he's not in the book you know. Oh. Rabbit Here we come, don't worry. Robin Cheer up, Pooh bear, we're coming. We'll get you out. Eeyore Well, maybe. Robin Silly old bear, here, give me your paw. Oh, it's no use, I'm stuck. Well, if we can't pull you out Pooh, perhaps we can push you back. Rabbit Oh, no, not that. Oh, my gracious, oh dear. Having got this far, it seems a pity to waste it. Robin Pooh bear, there's only one thing we can do, wait for you to get thin again. Oh bother, how long will that take? Eeyore Days, weeks, months, years, who knows. Rabbit Oh dear, if I have to face that, that thing for months. ... Make the best of it. Oh, no! There it is again! Well, I'll just turn it to the wall. Oh, dear! Yes, a frame! Aha! No, no, no, no. No. Nice.... And a splash of color. Oh, it, it, it just doesn't have that rustic and proper look. There. A hunting trophy. I know just the thing. Something tickles. Oh, Pooh! You mess up my moose! Kanga Pooh, Roo has a little surprise for you. Roo Flowers! Pooh Honeysuckle! Kanga No, Pooh. You don't eat them--- you smell them. Pooh Oh. (Sniff) Rabbit It's not bad, not bad at all. It's rather good I think. Pooh Awwww.... (Sniff) Awwww... Rabbit Oh, no, no. Pooh Chooo! Rabbit Oh, no, no, help! Why did I ever invite that bear to lunch? Why, oh why, oh why? While Pooh's bottom was stuck at the top of page 28, his top was stuck at the bottom of page 30. So both ends waited to get thin again. Day after day, night after lonely night. I wonder what's for breakfast? (Snore) Breakfast, (snore) lunch. A lunchbox! Gopher It certainly is. I'm working at swing-shift you know. Time for my midnight snack. Say, aren't you that stuck up bear? I still think I can blast you out of there. What sort of lunch is in that lunchbox? Gopher Here, a... let me see here... summer squash, summer salad, succotash, custard, and honey. Honey? Rabbit Honey! Oh, no! Could you spare a small smackerel? Say, you have to do something about that speech impediment, sonny. Oh, thank you Gopher. Rabbit Oh, no, not that, no, no, no, no, no, no. Not one drop! But Rabbit, I wasn't going to eat it. I was just going to taste it. Rabbit I'll taste it for you. Gopher That supercilious scoundrel confiscated my honey! Rabbit DON'T FEED THE BEAR! Gopher I'm going to skidaddle. I am not in the book... Eeeeyaaaa...And I'm a dinkdad glad of it. And then one morning, when Rabbit was beginning to think that he might never be able to use his front door again, it happened. He budged! Hooray! Christopher Robin! Christopher Robin! He bidged! He badged! He boodged! ... Hurray for you Hurray for me Hurray, Hurray The Pooh will soon be free Dum da dum pa rum pa rum pa rum Now the time has come for proving what the diet did for Pooh And since we pledged he'd be unwedged that's what we're going to do He'll be pulled and he'll be tugged and eventually unplugged We'll have a tug of war, To open rabbit's door Think heave-ish Think ho-ish And out the Pooh will go-ish For mind over matter has made the Pooh un-fatter Heave! Ho! Heave! Ho! Heave Heave Heave Heave Heeeeeeeeave. (Pop!) Rabbit There he goes! Gopher Suffering sassafras. He is sailing clean out of the book. Quick, turn the page. Eeyore Stuck again. Robin Don't worry, Pooh! We'll get you out. Pooh No hurry! Take your time. Yum, yum. Bears like honey and I'm a Pooh bear Yum Yum Yum Yum Time for something sweet Winnie the Pooh Winnie the Pooh Willy nilly silly old bear